1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to efficiently removing trip hazards from sidewalks and other non-roadway hard-surfaced paths.
2. Related Art
The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires anyone responsible for a sidewalk or other hard-surfaced pathway that is commonly used by pedestrians to eliminate trip hazards, which is the term used to describe an offset between adjacent portions of the pathway that is more than ¼ inch in height. Typically, the material used for such hard-surfaced pathways is either concrete or asphalt.
Accordingly, a significant market has developed in removing these trip hazards from sidewalks, bike paths and other hard-surfaced pedestrian pathways, and especially concrete pathways. Initially, such trip hazards were removed by replacing, for each such trip hazard, one or both of the offending portions of the hard-surfaced pathway forming that trip hazard. However, this proved too expensive and time consuming, especially if the portions of the hard-surfaced pathway were otherwise structurally sound and thus otherwise did not require replacement.